Love Twist
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: They were kidnapped. Will they die? Or will they live?
1. Chapter 1

**Private's POV**

It happened so fast. We were walking back to the HQ. The next minute we were pinned to the ground. I struggled to get what was on me off. I then was smacked upside the head. My world went black. *** I opened my eyes. I groaned. My flippers were tied behind my back. I looked around and I saw the team had their flippers tied behind their backs but were passed out.

"Hey K'walski!" I shouted.

K'walski opened his eyes and lifted his head, "What the crap…"

"K'walski, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

He looked a little nervous.

"Rico! Skipper!" He shouted.

Skippah and Rico opened their eyes and looked confused.

"Where are we?" Skippah asked.

"At the moment, I don't know." K'walski frowned.

Everyone looked worried. I sat there, hoping it would be ok. Taking a closer look, I noticed we were in a van. Suddenly the doors opened.

"Ok everyone out!" A figure shouted.

We stood up and we were careful to not fall when we got out. OW! Whoever this person is, he is making us walk on sharp rocks. Man, I wouldn't want to be Skippah. He couldn't even fight back. I turned to look at the figure. I was shocked. He looked like Pika except he was bigger. She told me that if you cross paths with her species… You're dead. Great we get captured by the worst creatures on the planet! We entered a building. I heard my friends groan when they reached a staircase.

"Move!" The Pikachu snapped.

He had dirty fur with blazing red eyes. It was enough to scare the heck out of me. We hurried up the staircases. Into a small room. The Pikachu cut off the ropes then left the room, locking the door. I looked around. There was one big bed, with a TV and a couch. Who knows if we would survive. I walked around looking for a way to escape. So far I found nothing. I sighed.

"Are you ok Pri?" K'walski asked.

"Oh, yeah… Great!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you want the watch the zombie movie with us?" K'walski offered.

"Ugh, no." I said, walking past him.

I know he was trying to get my mind off this, but I hate horror movies.

"Oh come on Private! There's nothing else to do!" K'walski complained.

"Fine." I mutter.

Well, the movie wasn't really scary. We watched it like two times. I got up and went to the bed. I was so tired.. I guess so was everyone else. It was going to be awkward since we don't usually sleep in the same bed. I was in the middle, K'walski on the right, Rico and Skippah on the left.

"G'night." I mumbled.

It was a while before the others mumbled good night. I closed my eyes. *** I opened my eyes and yawned. I noticed K'walski's flipper had accidently wrapped around my waist. I moved his flipper and got off the bed. I noticed two white boxes. I opened them. Fish. Fish equals food!

"Hey guys, we got food!" I shouted.

K'walski and Rico woke up and dragged themselves out of bed. But Skippah just covered his head with a pillow. I walked over to him.

"Skippah, you better get up before I dump a bucket of cold water on you." I warned.

Skippah jumped out of bed, "Ok, ok, I'm up!"

I smirked. After eating, the door slammed open. The pikachu stalked over and kicked me into a door.

"Ow!" I shouted, glaring at the jerk that kicked me.

He opened the door. Then kicked me in. He walked in and shut the door. The Pikachu slashed my face. I staggered to the floor, whimpering in pain.

**Kowalski's POV**

Rico was shivering as he heard Private screaming. Skipper and I just stared at the door. Rico whimpered.

"I can't believe this is happening to innocent Private…" I growled under my breath.

"Kowalski, you need to calm down." Skipper said.

"CALM DOWN?! HE'S HURTING PRIVATE! I CAN'T POSSIBLY CALM DOWN!" I snapped.

Then the Pikachu slammed the door open, blood on his paws, he left the room.

"Puivate?" Rico asked.

Private limped into the room, his feathers were ruffled up, and blood was leaking all over him. Rico gasped in horror. Private fell to the floor crying. At first, everyone was too shocked to move. Private stayed curled up on the floor, crying his eyes out. I finally went over him to him and picked him up.

"It hurts…" Private whimpered.

I walked over to the couch and put him down.

Private tightly wrapped his flippers around my neck, "I want to get out of here K'walski!"

"We will." I said with a smile.

"Nap." Rico grunted.

"_WE_ should all take a nap." I chuckled.

Skipper pounced on the bed but he fell off to the floor. He growled under his breath then jumped back on. Rico got on the bed too. But he didn't fall off.

"K'walski, please stay here." Private whispered.

I nodded then got on the couch with Private.

**AWWWW!**

**Skipper: THis contains OOC. **

**Me: Wellll Sorry! Not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Private's pov**

I yawned as I opened my eyes. K'walski's flippers were wrapped around my waist as my flippers were wrapped around his middle.

"Hey love birds!" Skipper shouted.

"Go away Skippah, I'm tired!" I whined, burying my face in K'walski's feathers.

Rico was rolling on the floor laughing. K'walski groaned. It took a while for K'walski to wake up. Rico and Skipper were 'fighting' when I noticed K'walsk was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

K'walski sighed, "Are you sure you're ok?"

I nod with a smile. K'walski leans forward, pressing his beak against mine. He then pulled away.

"Private?" He asks.

"What?" I reply.

"I think I love you." K'waski whispers.

"Really?" I question.

K'walski nods. Tears filled his eyes.

I wiped his tears, "Its ok K'walski. Don't cry."

We turned our heads to see Skippah and Rico dragging themselves to the beds. I guess we're going to sleep. Me and K'walski get into the bed. I closed my eyes as K'walski wrapped a flipper around my waist.

*** "Wake up Private." K'walski whispered.

I opened my eyes, "Hmm?"

"Time to eat." He whispered.

I got out of bed. After we ate, we were all pinned to the ground by pikachus.

"Let me go!" I shouted, struggling wildly.

The Pikachu pinning me, slashed his claws in my flipper. I screamed in pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FLEABAG!" I heard K'walski shout.

Then the pikachus left smirking. I held on to my flipper crying. K'walski knelt in front of me and held my flipper. His eyes widened. When he didn't said anything, I cried harder.

"Shh, don't cry…" K'walski said gently.

Picking me up and bringing me over to the couch.

**Kowalski's pov**

I sighed. Private was laying in bed with his bandaged flipper.

I went next to him, "Private?"

The little penguin opened his eyes. He smiled.

"My flipper still hurts like heck." He said.

He looked over and whimpered. I followed his gaze and saw Josh, that's the pikachus name. He had carved words onto Private's flipper.

"What the heck do you want?" I growled.

Private did the unexpected. He jumped in front of me. Josh kicked Private out of the room, closing the door behind him. Rico banged against the door sharply. I muttered angrily. And Skipper was death glaring at the door. He kicked and punched the door. After a while, he broke the door. I ran over to Private, ignoring Josh's dead body and took Private in my flippers. I drifted off, not noticing what was happening around me.

**Private's POV**

I groaned. I could tell I wasn't dead. My stomach hurt like heck for one. Second, I could hear voices. I drifted off. *** I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" I moan.

"In the zoo hospital." A voice said.

I looked over. K'walski was standing on a table next to me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You had to get surgery." K'walski answered.

He got on the bed and lightly wrapped his flippers around me. I smiled, burying my face in his neck. After a while, K'walski pulled away.

"Puivate!" Rico chirped, hugging me.

Rico pulled away so Skippah could hug me.

"Really guys?" I laughed.

*After Private could leave the hospital*

"No K'walski." I frowned.

"Oh come on, I won't get drunk!" K'walski whined.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

*** "Rico have you seen K'walski?" I asked.

Rico looked around King Julien's habait. He froze. I followed his gaze. WHY THE HECK IS K'WALSKI KISSING SNOWBALL?! (Snowball is a white dog) I ran away crying. HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?!

"Puivate!" I heard Rico shout.

I ran into the HQ crying my eyes out. Rico came up to me and pulled me in a hug.

"It ok Puivate…" Rico cooed.

(A little bit of Prico xD) I looked at the ground, wiping my tears. Suddenly Rico picked me up and put me in my bunk.

"Good night Rico." I whispered.

Rico nodded then walked away. I sobbed into my pillow until I fell asleep. *** I was pulled out of my bunk to the floor. I looked up and glared at K'walski.

"Leave me alone you jerk!" I screamed then raced out of the HQ.

**Skipper's POV**

"What the heck were you thinking?!" I shouted at Kowalski.

"I didn't do anything!" Kowalski scowled.

"Really? Kissing Snowball is nothing?" I growled then left the HQ.

Private was sitting in the middle on the stone island.

I went over and knelt next to him, "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Do I look ok?" Private sobbed.

I sighed, sitting next to him and pulling the little penguin in my flippers. Private buried his face in my feathers and cried.

"It's alright Private…" I cooed, stroking his back.

**DARN YOU KOWALSKI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Private's pov**

After letting it out, Skippah took me back in the HQ. I felt anger boiling inside of me when I saw K'walski and Snowball talking. I rushed into K'walski's lab, slamming the door behind me.

**Skipper's POV**

I sighed then went in the lab, shutting the door behind me. Private was laying on the floor, crying his eyes out. I walked over to him and wrapped my flippers around him. Private buried his face in my neck as he sobbed. Seeing Private cry was like someone was stabbing a dagger through my heart.

"Shh, it's ok…" I whisper softly.

"No, it's not." Private sobbed.

He pulled his face away, wiping his tears. I stared into his light blue eyes. Private wrapped his flippers around my neck. Then pressed his beak against mine. I wonder, did he mean to do that? Well, whatever.

**Private's POV**

I'm not sure why I did that. I probably never will. I smiled slightly as Skippah kissed down my neck. (I had a little trouble writing this part. xD) Then he softly laid me on the floor. Skippah wrapped his flippers around my waist, moving his beak up my stomach before kissing me. Kinda funny we fell asleep on the floor. (Where have I wrote about Private and Skipper sleeping on the floor? :3)

**Aren't I evil? After endless long chapters... I GIVE YOU A SHORT ONE! MAHAAA! Sorry but Its all I could think of, xD**


End file.
